Bonnie the Bunny
Podstawowe informacje o Postaci: Lokacja startowa: Scena Noc startowa: Noc 1 Gatunek: Animatronik - Królik Płeć: Mężczyzna Znak rozpoznawczy: Muszka, Gitara Poprzednik: Brak Wygląd: Bonnie to Fioletowy królik w niektórych miejscach jasno fioletowy. Ma czerwoną muszkę i czerwoną gitarę. Jego oczy są czerwono różowe. Rola w Pizzerii: Za dnia jest gitarzystą i wokalistą wraz z Chicą i Freddym. Jumpscare: thumb|left|Jumpscare Bonniego Sposób dzięki, któremu robot nie dostaje się do biura: Kiedy świecimy na drzwi i widzimy, że on tam jest zamykamy je. W przeciwnym wypadku zaatakuje nas. Ciekawostki: * W trailerze widać parę rzeczy z nim, które nie zostały wprowadzone: Prawdopodobnie pierwotnie mógł biegać po Zachodnim Korytarzu. Tą rolę w grze przejął Foxy. Na zwiastunie widać jak zdejmuje swoją maskę, jednak i to nie przeszło do finałowej wersji gry. * Jest najstraszniejszą postacią zdaniem twórcy gry. Co ciekawe, sam Scott twierdzi, że inne roboty nigdy szczególnie go tak nie przerażały. * Część osób była przekonana, że Bonnie to dziewczyna. Jednak sam twórca gry przyznał, że jest płci męskiej. Krążą plotki, że miał mieć damski głos. * Podczas tworzenia trzeciej części gry, Scott Cawthon miał koszmary z nim związane, co przedstawiały napisy w gazecie po ukończeniu szóstej nocy. * Możliwe, że Bonnie jest najbardziej aktywnym animatronikiem, bo został pierwszym zabitym dzieckiem. * Zawsze uaktywnia się pierwszy. * Istnieje teoria, że to on jest sprawcą The Bite of 87, ponieważ jego Phantom wersja nie występuje we FNaF 3 - prawdopodobnie to przez ten czyn został zniszczony. * Tak samo jak Chica blokuje światło i zamknięcie drzwi gdy stoi w nich przez dłuższy czas. * Należy do trzech animatroników, które mają poświęcone ku sobie Halucynacje w pierwszej części gry. Inne to Golden Freddy i Freddy. Pierwsza halucynacja nie jest oficjalnie potwierdzona, ale wielu graczy sądzi, że się z nią spotkało. Ta halucynacja to Bonnie bez oczu. Może pojawić się na końcu i początku gry. Po około 10 sekundach, pojawiają się białe źrenice w oczach Bonnie'go i przechodzimy do menu głównego lub kontynuujemy grę. Druga Halucynacja może pojawić się kiedy Bonnie jest w Magazynie. Jest podobna do poprzedniej, gdyż Bonnie z białymi źrenicami, gapi się w kamerę.Trzecia Halucynacja może pojawić się kiedy Bonnie jest w Jadalni. Zamiast Bonnie'go jest tam jego cień. Niektórzy sugerują, że to Shadow Bonnie, ale ten cień jest znacznie grubszy oraz nie ma białych zębów i oczu. * Na scenie wydaje się być grubszy niż naprawdę jest. * Jako jedyny nie ma brwi. * Jeżeli drzwi od biura są otworzone, a my patrzymy w kamery to możemy usłyszeć odgłosy Bonnie'go - chwile później następuje Jumpscare. * Gdy puścimy jego Jumpscare (tak jak i innych głównych animatroników) w zwolnionym tempie, usłyszymy Jumpscare Golden Freddiego. Galeria Bezoki w po nocnej scence.png Biegnie w tralierze.gif Dziecko symbolzujonce.png Głowa w Dobrym Zakończeniu.jpg Głowa w Złym Zakończeniu.jpg Głowa w trailerze fnaf'a world.gif Głowa z oczami.png Maska w mini grze.png Maska w mini grze najszczęśliwszy dzień.png Na plakacie Celebrate.jpg Na scenie.jpg Patrzący się na nas w po nocnej scence.png Pluszowy.png Pluszowy2.png Pluszowy ze fnaf 4.png Przy drzwiach.png Rozłożony.png Twasz.png Tważ na plakacie Let's party.png W mini grze-0.png W po nocnej scence.png W rogu zachodniego korytarza.png Śąciąga maskę i pokazuje endoszkielet w trailerze fnaf'a 1.gif Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Oryginalne Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie z Fnaf 1 Kategoria:Króliki Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Postacie posiadające dusze